pubgenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Most Magically Interactive eBook Android Apps for Children
Android Apps For Children That Help Their Childhood # For starters, let’s shun away the thought that Android is not for kids. Any tech that we use is eventually for the betterment of our future generations. And don’t you think we ought to give them something regarding participation? # They need to know what technology is all about from the early age and grow along with it. And no, we aren’t talking about gaming apps like Fruit Ninja, Clash of Clans, or Angry Birds, etc. # Chances are they are already mastering it as we speak. We are pointing at educational and academic apps which make them smarter and more aware of things. The double-edged weapon you know. # As with any other thing really, you got to see your kids use the apps correctly. A few Apps which hit it out of the park are KidsPlace (lessons and verses), Famigo (App control), YouTube (Kids version) and much more. # But how do we use tech to propel a greater sense of reading within toddlers and children? The first step buys them a tablet (smartphones really won’t work here). Then, Load up eBook reading apps like Kindle and Moon+ and in them load up children books. The Apps And Android eBooks We Highly recommend For high interactivity The Icky Mr.Fox – (Android) “When Mr. Rabbit and Mr. Mole decided to have their afternoon tea, they couldn’t have imagined that the Icky Mr. Fox was plotting to ruin their day. Unfortunately for Icky Mr. Fox, things don’t always go as planned. To promote learning and reading in young children, the book is full of “tippy-tippy” objects which when tapped show the object’s name as words and sound.” That’s how the official description of this highly interactive playful app goes by on the apps store. And let us tell you, it surely delivers on its promise. You can use the app with most Android devices if they have the latest version of Adobe Air. That shouldn’t be a problem with newer devices, as it comes pre-loaded with it. Even Monsters Get Sick (Android) If you are a parent of curious kids around the house, you will find this app exciting. Do you have to calm down your toddler, or make them sit down for a while and have them learn as they play, this app is your go? Even Monster Get Sick, is wonderfully interactive eBook app which revolves around Harry, a cute little monster who is out to find purpose in life. Of course, the monster gets better after some TLC, and they have a great time together. It’s a relatable story, especially for kids who are feeling under the weather. There are lots of interactive features and activities that are innovative and relevant to the story. A good enough story which seeks to find other monsters in the neighbourhood and helps you find new narratives. Meet Heckerty – A New Age Android eBook Learning The makers of this app claim that your kids will find a new best friend when they Meet Heckerty. You load it and see the magical bond form by the kid and the fictional character Heckerty. Weirdly, this guy Heckerty is a 405-year-old green-faced witch, weird and fun and full of facts all around. An Editor’s Choice by Children’s Technology Review, “Recommended by Educators” on Google Play for Education, awarded 4 Stars by CommonSense.org, Shorty Awards finalist, a Mashable Kids Pick and proclaimed a “must have” by The Unofficial Apple Weblog, Heckerty delivers! The superb narration and enchanting animations are ideal for children 3-8 years old, as well as anyone learning English. Heckerty and her pet cat, Zanzibar, take up a story-line that is equal parts fun and informational. The interactive versions of Meet Heckerty come from the factor of family things. The family-wise interaction which decides how and why the character acts up in the face of different situations. Nighty Night – Bedtime Stories (Android/iOS) Loved by critics and users alike, Nighty Nighty is your go-to app for getting your kids enjoy reading more. The only thing that you might worry about here is that the awesome feature loaded app is practically available only for iOS. And if you are not sold yet, you might find this statement useful. Nighty was awarded The App of The Year by Apple Inc. The visually stunning app comes with incredible sounds and music elements, which makes your child experience even more involving and engaging. You don’t have to worry about putting your kid’s sleep anymore. Hand them an iPad, load up this app, and have them happily listen to all the wonderful stories it offers. Soft and The MoonMachine Android App Sofus and the Moonmachine is an adventurous storybook app that takes readers through a magnificent and interactive journey through space. Fun to read and highly interactive, this app is great for children of all ages. The involving story is sure to thrill your kids and makes for a great read obviously, but what adds to the thing is the way in which it is told. There’s never a dull moment when your kids have the Sofus eBook app. When we look at how it works, we can see that beautiful illustration, melodious and sensible narrative run; the result is extremely good. The prime features which we have in Sofas and Moonmachine are Narration options, Interactive image, Gorgeous Illustrations, and more importantly Rhyming anecdotes. In addition to enjoying three chapters of adventurous space story written in rhythmic verses, you also have plenty of activities, which you can play around with interactive illustrations that help to bring the story to life.